The Red Rose Pirate
by deaths lovely nightmare
Summary: This is a Ty Lee based story. Rated M for violence. NOT A Tyzula. Ty Lee has had a lot on her mind and just found out that she is the reincarnation of a pirate. What will she do about her life as it all spins out of control? I'M BACK! MUFFIN!
1. The Red Rose Pirate

**A/n: This is my first fanfic it's a Ty Lee based story and is rated T right now may become M for ****violence but nothing other than that I will try not to swear in this one but no promises. :)**

**This takes place after "The Beach" when Zuko, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee talk about their past.**

The Red Rose Pirate

After her trip to Ember Island with her friends, Ty Lee had a lot on her mind; she was thinking to herself while sitting in the royal garden surrounded by the smell of the pond water and flowers, 'After that night a lot of old repressed memories come up,' she thought, 'they were rely dark memories of beatings given to me by my father for disobeying him.' The smell of the pond and flowers made the memories of her past come rushing back.

_Ty Lee was doing cartwheels at her house by the pond when her father came through the door. At seeing the young girl doing acrobatics; he calmly told his daughter that it was not becoming of a noble to be doing the routine of a circus freak and that she should also be dressed as a noble not a commoner. Ty Lee looked down at what she was wearing then looked at her father and said, "But these are my favorite clothes father."_

_This upset her father quite a bit so once again, with a hint of anger, he told her to get changed into more appropriate cloths for a noble. "But father I love this outfit. Why can't I wear it?"_

_To this her father, out of rage, struck Ty Lee with such force that she flew back into the pond. After she got out of the pond her father had already left which was a good thing as her face was as red as the Fire Nation flag and she was crying which she would have been struck for as it is not becoming of a noble and her father was entertaining guests._

After a while she came to and continued sorting through her memories. She came upon ones she didn't know she had; they were of a strange man who looked like a spirit. He was pale and covered with strange markings all over his body that looked so familiar but she could not put her finger on what they were. It was almost as if they were a long lost language that had not been seen or heard in hundreds of years; the markings were a dark color almost black and seemed to tell a story. A beautiful woman standing next to him wore a loose fitting dark red outfit with a beautiful white rose in the middle and the markings of a red rose on her arms and back.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Azula and Mai walked in on her and told her to get ready to go to daily training, "You know Ty Lee you've been quiet since we got back from Ember Island." Azula said to her.

"Sorry, just thinking about a lot of things." Ty Lee replied with her signature smile and got up, dusted her clothes off, and went to training.

After training Azula walked up to Ty Lee and they started to talk about things that they were both interested in until they got back to Ty Lee's home. Then Azula stopped and asked Ty Lee if she was feeling ok. "Ya I guess I'm feeling fine, why do you ask?"

"Well I noticed that you were really distracted today at the training ground, are you sure that something isn't bothering you?" Azula asked trying to mask the concern in her voice.

"Well I've been having a little trouble sleeping at night," Ty Lee said trying not to look offended by Azula's questions, so they decided to go their separate ways for the night but little did they know this would be the last time they saw one another for a long time.

That night Ty Lee had a strange dream of the man with the ancient markings on his body, "Ash to ash, dust to dust," he started chanting.

"Who… Who are you?" Ty Lee asked stuttering and a little frightened by the man.

"Ash to ash, dust to dust, fire to water, earth to air, and light to DARK," he finished chanting, and to Ty Lee's horror the world around her went dark; all Ty Lee could hear were the man and a woman talking.

"Are you sure she is the one?" asked the woman's voice.

"Yes I am absolutely sure she is the one we have been looking for," said the man.

"But she is so young and fragile how could she ever be the one to inherit my powers?" questioned the woman.

"Excuse me but who are you?" whimpered Ty Lee slowly and in a meek tone.

There was a long pause before the woman said, "I am you in a different life young one, I am the Red Rose Pirate, known throughout the seas as one of the most feared pirates ever to live and you are me after death."

Then the man spoke, "I am the spirit of the shadows and darkness that will engulf your mind if you continue on your current path."

All of a sudden Ty Lee saw herself locked up in a cell screaming of murder and revenge against the one who betrayed her, "Azula! Azula! I will kill you for what you've done to us, to me, do you hear me!" and then all was dark again and she could just hear herself crying out, "I thought you were my friend Azula! I thought you were my friend." The last was said in almost a whisper.

Ty Lee sat bolt upright in her bed breathing heavily and in a cold sweat; her back was in terrible pain and as she went to her mirror to see what was wrong, she could feel her skin burning all over. When she saw herself she tried to force a scream out from her throat but couldn't; on her body were the same markings of roses that the lady from her dreams had, and to her horror she looked as if she had aged five years in that one night.

Not knowing what to do she did the first thing that came to her mind and tried to run from the darkness the seemed to be engulfing her mind, so she ran and ran and ran till she could run no more.

**A/n: Just an FYI I have ADHD meaning it's hard for me to focus on… hey look a chicken… one thing at a time so my updates may be scattered so sorry in advance for that ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN BUTTON!**

**FYI this will not be continued if no one R&R's this fanfic I will not post more of this story. **

**For the public that is… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	2. The Runner

**A/n: Hey guys this is the second chapter in the Red Rose Pirate and I will be going into more detail about the strange man and woman in Ty Lee's dreams. This chapter is meant to be short because I am setting up for the next chapter which will be LONG because it reveals the past and will explain a lot. Once again R&R. ENJOY!**

The Runner

How long had it been since she left her home and started running, months, years? No just a couple of days that's it, just a couple of days. Of course she was just guessing she had no idea how long it had been; all she knew was that she was afraid to sleep because she would always see them. Of course she knew their names now, they had told her last time she slept: Nightsparrow, Feh Yin, but that was just about all she understood about them. She thought back to the first time she saw them in a dream and what they told her.

_"Excuse me but who are you?" whimpered Ty Lee slowly and in a meek tone._

_There was a long pause before the woman said, "I am you in a different life young one, I am the Red Rose Pirate, known throughout the seas as one of the most feared pirates ever to live and you are me after death."_

_Then the man spoke, "I am the spirit of the shadows and darkness that will engulf your mind if you continue on your current path."_

_The next night Ty Lee was sleeping when she saw them standing there; she must have been dreaming there was no other way she could see them, "What do you want?" Ty Lee asked barely above a whimper._

_"We wish to know your name and of your past," said the strange man._

_"I...I'm Ty Lee." she answered shyly, "Who are you?"_

_The strange man and woman looked at each other, "I am Nightsparrow, keeper of the unknown," answered the man._

_"And I am Feh Yin, keeper of the Red Rose charms," answered the woman._

After a minute it started raining and she shoot back to reality; she was tired now, trying desperately to stay awake, but she fell into a deep slumber, and the dreams began.

"Welcome back," greeted the man called Nightsparrow, "how have you been keeping?"

Ty Lee just stood there twirling her fingers and trying not to look at the man. "Nightsparrow, I think you frighten the young girl." stated the woman who was called Feh Yin.

"What do you want from me?" whimpered Ty Lee, who was starting to get use to the dreams she had.

"Do you think she is ready to learn of the past and of us Nightsparrow?" questioned Feh Yin as she shot him a concerned glance.

Nightsparrow was silent for a bit before he answered, "She is as ready as she will ever be; it is wrong to deny her the truth of the past."

And all of the sudden the world went black until a small light came into view and then her world was engulfed in light, and then she understood everything.

**A/n: sorry for the short chapter and cliffhanger but it should keep you on edge till the next chapter (3000 – 4000 words at least) is done so please no comments on the length of this chapter because the next one will make up for it I promise.**

**ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN BUTTON.**

**And I would like to thank Jiao-Jie for the help she has given me. :)**

**Jiao-Jie may push the muffin button and get a chocolate muffin.  
>Sorry for pulling chapter 3 needs a lot of work.<strong>


	3. The Dreamer: Feh Yin

**A/n: sorry for the wait but this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I had it up for a little bit but pulled it due to mistakes. I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who reads this and a bigger thanks to those who review you're helping keep this alive. :)) Everyone can push the MUFFIN BUTTIN and get a special gift.**

**;) On with the show.**

The Dreamer

It had been three years since the 14 year old girl had seen her parents killed for treason against the Fire Nation; they had plotted to kill the Fire Lord and his family, only to be found out by the Fire Sages and murdered for their treason. Feh Yin had been taken two days later by a group of pirates while she was aimlessly wandering the shores a small island just off the coast of the Fire Nation capital. As punishment for her parents crimes she was given the mark of a traitor, burns in the shape of a rose was placed on her arms and back using a branding iron.

Over the past three years she had learned the tricks of the trade, and was told she would have the right to leave the ship on the Isle of Dragons to start her own adventure. Feh Yin, her dark tan skin and storm grey eyes glinting in the sun and her mind in another world, shot back to reality when her captain spoke to her, "Child, you remind me of a story I heard when I was a young sea dog just starting out on the open sea, The song of the sea, is what my captain called it." He sounded a bit uneasy, "The story is about a young girl with roses burned into her skin, it is said that she would become a famous pirate; she was known to cry tears of blood and had a kind heart." The Captain didn't want to tell her the rest of the story because she was only 14, but the captain knew she was destined for greatness and must find her own way, "Tell me child, what is it you dream of?"

Feh Yin thought for a moment before she answered, "I dream of a world were no child suffers from hunger, abuse, or the loss of their family, Captain."

The captain just smiled and told her of a tavern where she could find a good crew to help her on her journey along with some gold to buy a ship and pay the crew. Before they parted ways the captain told her one more thing, "Child, always remember that the one who chases a dream is looked at as a fool, but only the truly stupid give up on a dream." And with that Feh Yin never saw the captain again.

As she was sitting at the bar Feh Yin noticed a young boy sitting in the back all by himself. He couldn't have been more than 10 years old, 'what is he doing in a place like this?' Feh Yin thought to herself. She walked up to the boy and asked "What's your name, kid?"

"My name is Gi Jae, what do you want?" said the young boy.

"I'm Feh Yin. I just wanted to know why you're here at a bar," she said to the young boy.

"I'm here because the Fire Nation killed my family and I have nowhere else to go," replied the boy.

Feh Yin thought for a second before she asked, "How would you like to join me and become a pirate?"

The boy, now stunned, looked around before he answered, "Sure, what have I got to lose?"

About a week had passed since Feh Yin and Gi Jae left the Isle of Dragon with their new crew. She had bought a new ship, no larger than an adult sky bison, for them to travel the world. "Captain," Gi Jae called out, "where are we heading?"

Feh Yin thought for a minute, while playing with her silver hair, before telling him, "We'll go where ever the wind takes us."

Gi Jae looked up at the sky then at his captain with a smile, "The wind is taking us to the Earth Kingdom; shall we start with the Fire Colonies?"

Feh Yin looked at her first lieutenant and smiled back, "Yes, lets."

"Alright, listen up you guys the captain has something to say to ya!" Gi Jae yelled at the crew.

The captain looked at Gi Jae with a faint smile then back at the crew, "Alright, I have a couple rules for you. First off, you do not attack children, secondly, you take food and fresh water first, finally, take as much gold and money as you can carry."

An hour later the small ship landed on the shoreline and the crew jumped off and started attacking the villagers and robbing them blind. The villagers tried to fight of the pirates with what little they had to defend themselves with, which was nothing more than pitch forks and the couple of fire benders in the village, but they were easily over powered by the pirates who carried flint locks and swords.

Feh Yin was by tying a villager to a tree and taking his gold and silver leaving him with nothing but his cloths on his back and all his copper coins. She whispered in his ear, "Do not worry, I am doing this for your safety; not all my men are kind and would probably kill you if they didn't think you had been robbed by me." It was then that a group of Fire Nation solders rode in on Komodo Rhinos and attacked the pirates using their firebending in an attempted to kill them. But, they also seemed to be targeting the villagers, as though they weren't important enough to save. Feh Yin knew she had to do something, but she wasn't a firebender, so she reached out for the first weapon she could and charged the solders. The weapons she had picked up were a pair of reverse blade swords; in the coming months they became her signature weapons due to her unwilling to kill any living being. As she fought the firebenders her men all stared at her mastery of the sword, as she gracefully moved with the swords almost as if they were an extension of herself. She made sure that her blows weren't fatal to the men, even though she despised what they stood and fought for; however, she could not blame them, they were just doing what they told to do. By the time the solders realized what had happened the pirates had cornered them and they were now fighting a losing battle, but they did not give up and before they fell one man struck Feh Yin rendering her unconscious for a few hours.

After she awakened, Feh Yin and her men were going over their loot when one of the crew members, a strange man with dark markings on his torso, asked who she had trained under. She did not recognize the man he must have boarded during their last stop on the Isle of Dragons.

"My captain was the leader of the great Nightmare Pirates," she proudly boasted to her crew, "and they taught me everything I know."

"Well, well, well, _Captain_, how did you get the markings of a traitor to the Fire Nation?" he said to the captain with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice.

The crew looked at the man with shock on their faces; they turned to their captain to see how she would respond to such a remark. "They were the last thing my mother and father gave to me before they died. They were traitors to the Fire Lord, and when he found out about it he had them killed and I was branded. These markings tell people that I am a traitor, but they are wrong; I am not the traitor, The _Fire Lord _is the real traitor. He tells the world he wants to bring _peace, and prosperity_, LIES. Everything is a lie, the peace, the prosperity, everything… is a LIE. The peace he brings will cause the world to fall and Agni weeps tears of blood because of this, just like me." As she spoke her words tears of blood streamed down her face and the crew, most of which had heard an old story about the Red Rose Clan and the White Rose Bandits, knew she would change the world.

Three years passed and the Feh Yin had learned the strange man, whose name she had found out was Nightsparrow, was a follower of the ways of the heroes of old, and what the makings carved on him meant.

"Tell me, Nightsparrow, what do those markings mean?"

"They tell the story of the legendary man named Revenant, who was killed for his misdeeds and after death found himself in a place filled with nothing but torture. He spent 150 years in this place before a beautiful spirit came and told him 'I will give you a second chance in life but first you must give up your name.' The man thought for a while before he agreed to give up his name, 'You will now be known as Revenant.' The man nodded and was taken to his new life where he was the servant of a king and was sent to save the beautiful princess, Ty Lee, from the Order of the Roses. The Order of the Roses was a group of high ranking members in the four most powerful Guilds, The Thieves Guild, The Mages Guild, The Warriors Guild, and The Dragon Slayers Guild, these Guilds used the symbol of a red and white rose crossed had influence all over the world before the first benders came to be. When the first benders came to be the Order of the Roses were split into two groups the Order of the Red Rose and the Order of the White Rose, they then became enemies trying to kill off each other until there were only four members left, only one of the original members of the Order of the Roses still lived to protect the balance between the energies, this man is said to be Revenant. He spent years looking for this girl but never found her and it is said the he went mad in the process of doing so." He pointed to a picture of a man in the center of chest, with long black hair and scars all over his body, chained to a cross.

"Well what happened after that?" Feh Yin was enthralled with the story.

"No one knows, some say he died, others say he found her dead body and now guards her tomb. I, however, think he's still alive and wanders the world looking for the girl."

Feh Yin stared at the man in awe for a minute before Gi Jae came in to tell them they had found another Fire Nation Colony, "Well, we should get ready for the raid then."

Feh Yin was three days away from turning 18 when the Fire Nation raided the Isle of Dragons. As the Fire Nation solders landed on the beach the pirates were caught off guard and after an hour most of them were killed and those who weren't were thrown into a Fire Nation dungeon; during the raid Gi Jae escaped and hopefully was safe. All that remained of her crew were Nightsparrow, herself and a few other members of the, now infamous, Red Rose Pirates. For the most part Nightsparrow would try to keep the crewmembers' spirits up by telling the stories of legendary heroes and their travels, but Feh Yin knew that they would be killed for piracy and spent her time trying to find a way to escape from the dungeon with her crew. Days turned into months which turned into years, they heard news of a band of young rebels called the freedom fighters and their leader, who they knew to be Gi Jae.

Finally the day came and the Fire Lord said they would be executed at dawn. Feh Yin, who was now a 22 year old woman, went to one of the guards and asked him if she could make a request to the Fire Lord; a few minute the guard returned and told her she would be granted one request.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"What is your request?" asked the Fire Lord's most trusted general.

"Where is the Fire Lord?" questioned the young woman.

The general looked around before he told her that there were far worst criminals in this dungeon than just pirates.

"Very well. You see, my friend, Nightsparrow, was taken to a solitary cell and I would like to talk to him one last time before we die."

Two hours passed and the general returned. He told her she would have ten minutes to say goodbye to her friend and no longer. She was taken out of her cell in chains and under heavy guard to Nightsparrow's cell. When she arrived at the cell she was stunned to find the he had not aged a day since they were imprisoned.

"But how?" she stammered unable to quite find the words to say.

He just smiled at her and said, "Feh Yin, I am Revenant. Two hundred years ago I remembered my real name, and still am looking for the young princess. I thought that becoming a pirate would allow me to cover more ground and find her," he paused for a second before he continued, "but when I saw you, you looked so much like the king described her, that I thought you were the princess, so I stayed and tried to learn as much as I could about your life only to find out you were not who I was looking for." Tears started to weal up in his eyes as he continued to tell her his story.

At dawn Feh Yin and her crew were brought out for a public execution; before they were killed the Fire Lord allowed them one last remark. Most used this time to beg for their lives, others refused to say anything, when they got to Feh Yin all she could say was that they would never die and would live forever in what they had done.

The last to speak was Nightsparrow, "Fire Lord Azulon, you are a false god, and your evil deeds have not gone unnoticed. You will one day know the pain you inflict on those you hate and your pride will be your undoing. You can try to kill me, many have tried and all have failed. You will be plag…"

His words cut short by the Fire Lord as he gave the signal to kill them. After the execution they realized that the body of Nightsparrow was not among the corpses, but instead were a red and white rose crossed together.

**A/n: thanks for not rioting over the wait. Took me longer to finish than I thought it would. First contest: Anyone who can tell me what Revenant means will get a prize (to be determined later) and if you can also tell me where I got that from I'll let you help in a later chapter. O_0**

**Thanks for reading once again and I already am working on chapter 4**


	4. The Dreamer: Nightsparrow

**A/n: HEY LISTEN! me again I may be way behind on my updates but that's probably because I'm playing Diablo 1&2 *throws an exploding muffin at Diablo because he is evil*. The names of the nations are a bit different from the ones in the series because Nightsparrow's life started before there were benders.**

**P.S. While pinky it seems our plan to get reviews has backfired. NAFF! Gee Death what will we do next time? The same thing we do every time pinky: TRY TO GET REVIEWS! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and OCs.**

The Dreamer: Nightsparrow

The sky was dark red and black as night when Nightsparrow woke up; he tried to move his legs and arms but found they were chained to the ground. "Whe-where am I…"he said, struggling to catch his breath, "Oh, what happened?"

From the sky came a beautiful woman with platinum hair, and dark tan skin, and storm grey eyes that seemed to condemn the man. "Why are you here?" she asked him.

The man paused for a second to think, "I- I-I don't know," he shuddered blinking several times, "Where is here?"

"This is the point between the spirit world and the mortal world. If you are here it means you did unspeakable things in life," replied the woman.

Suddenly Nightsparrow remembered a small part of his life before he died.

_The sky was a bright crimson red as the sun rose on the shores of the Middle Kingdom; the kings of the four kingdoms all knew that this meant blood was spilled that night. The king of the Middle Kingdom knew that it was the work of the man known as Nightmare of the Wandering Shadow; he was called so because he had never been seen by anyone who lived to tell of it._

_That morning Nightsparrow rode down the shores of the Middle Kingdom, behind him lay the remains of the village he had just wiped off the map, "The Shadow will kill all those who stand with the ones that took my love; I will kill them all and they will know my pain." He smirked when he said this._

_A week later Nightsparrow wandered along a hidden trail in the middle of the Darkwood forest in the northern part of the Middle Kingdom when he heard footsteps behind him, "Who's there?" he snapped at whoever was following him._

_A small head poked out from behind a tree not even seven yards behind him, "I-I-I'm Meh Yin," the young girl said, "yo-you destroyed m-my village the oth-other day…"_

_Nightsparrow looked at the young girl, who couldn't have been more than nine or ten, she looked frightened and confused. Nightsparrow was confused himself; why would the young girl follow him after he destroyed her home?_

"_Very well, come with me. I will give you a place to stay and food to eat." Nightsparrow had felt pitty for the young girl for having to see what she had._

_With that Meh Yin followed Nightsparrow to his hideout not fully understanding what life had planned for her._

Nightsparrow was snapped out of his memories when the woman asked him why he was there, "I-I killed many people out of rage for the one I thought they took from me." As he spoke his voice became softer and softer until it was nothing but a whisper.

"Who did they take from you?"

"They took the woman I loved," he paused for a second, "then they imprisoned me in a dungeon torturing me for three years before I escaped and took my rage out on those who I considered to be the cause of my pain." He stated in a detached tone.

The woman just looked at the man sorrow in her eyes.

Nightsparrow saw this pity and grew angry, "Do not feel pity for me," he said in a low whisper, "I know what I did was wrong, I know that they did not deserve to die like they did, I KNOW they were innocent, AND I KNOW I HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE FOR THEIR DEATHS," his voice getting louder and louder as the images of those he killed flashed through his head. "BUT, I will NOT take responsibility for what happened to her," his voice dropped back to a whisper when he remembered what happened to the little girl.

_It had been three weeks since Meh Yin had started living with Nightsparrow, although she only called him Shadow. He liked the young girl as company and for the most part he didn't notice her living with him. He had made it clear to her that she would have to start training to help him commit his crimes against the Middle Kingdom, "Shadow, when will I begin training?" Meh Yin asked. Nightsparrow had taken the girl in under his wing; she was young enough that she would not quite understand what she was doing but old enough to understand how to do it._

"_You will start training in two days, young one." As he said this he looked upon the wall at the ensign of the order he had once loved, but those days were gone, 'Those traitors,' he thought, 'how could they take her from me, the only woman I had ever loved.' A tear came to his eyes as that one word rang out in his mind, love. He didn't even know what love was anymore; they had taken everything from him, everything._

_Two days passed and Nightsparrow began Meh Yin's training; for hours he would teach her the ways of the sword, in addition to a small amount of magic he himself had learned while in the order. The magic was not strong, just simple spells to decipher ancient runes carved on weapons of old. He had only learned this from a young mage apprentice when he was younger, as a way to call out the weapons true power. _

_The days turned to months, and before they knew it a year had passed, "Shadow, why do you call your sword by a strange name?"_

_Nightsparrow looked down at his weapon "Nightsong" and then back at the girl, "Well, you see, young one, this is no ordinary sword; this is the weapon that chose me as a partner." The girl gave him a confused look. He just smiled and explained, "You see, when I was young I joined a gild and they trained me for years as a sword master. One of the most important things we were taught was that you do not choose your weapon: the gods and spirits chose it for you."_

"_But why do you call it Nightsong?"_

"_Because that is his name."_

Nightsparrow's thoughts trailed off after that, "Why can I only remember certain things from my past?" His question wasn't directed at anyone.

"You can't remember everything because…" the woman's voice tailed off.

Nightsparrow looked at her, anger on his face, "Because why?"

The woman looked down at the man, "You aren't supposed to be here."

"Why? Why am I not supposed to be here?"

"You were to become a Revenant."

"So you would send me, a murderer, back to the world of the living?"

"You were the last of the heroes of old." She said pointing at the markings on Nightsparrow's body.

"_Nightsparrow, that shall be his name." said a robed monk, "He shall be a great warrior, he will kill many men, and," the monk moved the branding iron from the fire and wrote the tales of the old heroes on the new born infant, " he shall bare the mark of the hero, and that of the Revenant." Screams of pain came from the new born as the story of his life and those before him were carved on his skin. _

_On his chest was the picture of a Revenant chained to the ground as fire burned all around him. On his back were the pictures of all those who came before him. As the boy grew older he was taught the stories that he carried with him. He was also taught to fight with the sword given to him by the gods, "Nightsong", and he was taught to use magic to help find things and read runes. The monks knew one day the boy would leave and go down the path of darkness as he was destined to._

The woman looked at Nightsparrow, "Will you become a Revenant?"

"What choice do I have? Since birth I have been told what I will do and what I will become."

"So you will do it?"

"I have no choice." Nightsparrow repeated, a tear rolling down his face; that was the last time he showed sorrow about his past.

"WELCOME, Revenant," said a strange fat man, "you have been called back from the dead to serve me."

"Who are you?" said the blood soaked naked man standing in the center of the ritual circle.

"I am the king of the Middle Kingdom, Sie Lee," said the fat man, "I have called you here so you may save my daughter, Ty Lee."

The man looked around and noticed a young woman standing near the stairs leading up to what he could only guess was a temple. The young woman noticed the man looking at her and quickly ran up the stairs to escape his condemning look. The man's thoughts were interrupted by the king, "Tell me young man what is your name?"

"I had to give my name up to be brought back," stated the man, "You may just call me Revenant."

The king looked at the man with a puzzled look on his face, "Very well, Revenant shall be your name."

Afterwards the king gave the man some new clothes as well as armor and a bronze great sword; the man just stood there thinking to himself, 'Who was that woman? She looked just like, no that's impossible she was dead I saw it with my own eyes.'

_It was dark; Nightsparrow and Meh Yin had been traveling for three nights to avoid the "army" that followed them from the deserted temple that they had been hiding in, "Shadow, why do they chase us?" questioned Meh Yin._

"_Because, we have killed many people."_

_They had killed many people, that much was true, but it had been out of defense. They were attacked while they were at the temple when a group of bandits came and tried to kill them. Nightsparrow slaughtered most of them quickly, while Meh Yin only killed two or three at most. Little did they know that a scout for the Middle Kingdom followed the bandits, as they were wanted for the theft of the crown jewels, and after seeing Nightsparrow, knew he had found a much greater prize. He sent a messenger hawk to the king telling him where to send the army, and stated that he was caught murdering a village the bandits had hidden in. Three days later the army arrived to take "The Shadow" and execute him for all the crimes he had committed against the Middle Kingdom._

_As they were running Meh Yin tripped on a root and fell. When Nightsparrow realized she wasn't behind him, he went back to look for her, only to find her barely breathing and covered in blood. He took her to the nearest town, and was told that she had punctured her lung. The next morning she was dead; Nightsparrow wandered for three days going over everything he had done, the bad, the good, 'ya right, the good. Everything good that happens to me is taken, my love, Meh Yin, they were all taken from me'_

_After thinking about his life, his "quest" Nightsparrow turned himself in to the army out of anger and sorrow._

_Five days later, he stood in front of the King of the Middle Kingdom accused of brutally murdering 792 men, women, and children; Nightsparrow spoke up at the charges and muttered, "I only killed 790 people."_

"_No, you killed your wife and that little girl, remember." The king said this with a smirk on his face, and with that the executioner dropped the axe onto Nightsparrow's neck. _

As they made their way up the stairs, Nightsparrow noticed that the woman was indeed Meh Yin, "I see you noticed my wife," the king stated, "Like you, she too was resurrected from the grave. Her name is Yin Lee."

Nightsparrow walked up to the young lady and said hello, "You should not be here," she snapped.

"It was not my choice," Nightsparrow calmly stated.

Yin Lee just looked at the man she had once admired, "If you can find my daughter I will forgive you for everything you have done," and with that she took her leave.

Nightsparrow just stood there thinking, his thoughts however were interrupted by the king, "My daughter was taken late at night, by the Order of the Roses," as soon as those words were uttered, Nightsparrow's rage boiled his blood, for those were the ones who had taken everything from him, and now they would pay.

**A/N: sorry for the late update this was harder to write than I thought it would be.**

**I know the flashbacks are a bit confusing and the ending is a cliffe but I plan on coming back to this in a later chapter, but I wanted to go back to Ty Lee and move on with this story.**

**ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN BUTTON!**


	5. Gi Jae

A/n hey sorry for the wait life is just been killing me lately and this may not be done tell I'm on winter break or after depending on the length of this chapter so just enjoy. The song is Bard's Song by Blind Guardian P.S. I was told I have to do a disclaimer but really you're on a fan fiction sight so do you think I own this.

Gi Jae

It was a long walk to the harbor from where Ty Lee had spent the night. She hoped that she could catch a ship to the Earth colonies; it had been so long scenes she had run away from home she almost thought it was fun, but remembered what Feh Yin had told her she had to do.

"_You need to find a way to get to the Isle of Dragons; it will be safer if you go to the Earth Kingdom first because it is not safe for you here, one you get there you should look for an old friend of mine, his name is __Gi Jae, he would be somewhere near the coast, he never did like to be far from water." She said with a slight smile._

"_Okay, but what if he can't help me?"_

"_Don't worry, he will."_

"_How do you know?"_

_She took a second before she answered, "Just tell him you are a friend of Feh Yin, after that he will ask you what the most beautiful flower is, your answer needs to be the one that holds the blood of the spirit of love. He should be able to take you to the Isle of Dragons."_

After that Ty Lee had reached to port and found a ship heading to the colonies. As she was boarding she thought she saw an odd cloud moving towards where she had been sleeping. She thought for a second before she decided to ignore it. 'It couldn't have been him, Azula said she killed him. It must be my imagination.' With that thought out of her mind she boarded the merchant ship to the Earth Kingdom.

The trip from the Fire Nation to the colonies took several weeks and in that time Ty Lee studied the art of swords man ship with the crew members. Day in and day out she would practice with the crew on techniques such as Kuzu Ryu Sen, the different forms of Sou Ryu Sen, and her personal favorite Ryu Sou Sen, the art of striking your opponent at nine target points on your opponent's body in quick succession. After she arrived at her destination she said her good byes and went looking for Gi Jae, it was not hard to find the now elderly man, after asking a few people she was told to go to the house at the edge of the village near the sea.

As she stood at the door she thought to herself, 'will he be able to help me get to the Isla of Dragons? How will he react to what I tell him? Should I tell him the truth?' all these questions floated around in her head as she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" asked a ruff voice from behind the door.

"I'm a friend of Feh Yin's."

It was a second before the voice called out, "What the most beautiful flower?"

"The one that holds the blood of the spirit of love." As she said this the door slowly began to open.

In the door way stood a large muscular elderly man, "It's been awhile since I had to ask someone that question, tell me, how do you know Feh Yin?"

Ty Lee stood there for a second stunned by the size of the man before she answered his question, "It's a long story, may I come in."

"Of course you may come in," said the man with a warm smile, "it has been years since I have seen or heard from Feh Yin. Tell me, how do you know her?"

"She is dead." Ty Lee said looking down out of shame.

The man just stood there silent for what seemed like hours, "I see," he finally said, "then tell me how you know her?"

Ty Lee then sat down and started to tell the man about all that she has learned of Feh Yin and Nightsparrow, and of how she came to know of him and where she needed to go.

"I see, so you are going to the Isle of Dragons and Feh Yin told you to come to me to get a ride there."

"Yes, you can help me right?"

"Of course, we shall wait till nights cloak to leave."

When night fell the two travelers got on their ship with enugh food and fresh water to last them the trip. As the sailed to the Isle Ty Lee drifted to sleep, and for the first time in weeks did not see ether Feh Yin of Nightsparrow. She woke to the sound of a beautiful song and went to see what it was. As she got on deck she saw Gi Jae looking out on the ocean and singing songs at the stars.

_Now you all know__  
><em>_The bards and their songs__  
><em>_When hours have gone by__  
><em>_I'll close my eyes__  
><em>_In a world far away__  
><em>_We may meet again__  
><em>_But now hear my song__  
><em>_About the dawn of the night__  
><em>_Let's sing the bards' song_

_Tomorrow will take us away__  
><em>_Far from home__  
><em>_No one will ever know our names__  
><em>_But the bards' songs will remain__  
><em>_Tomorrow will take it away__  
><em>_The fear of today__  
><em>_It will be gone__  
><em>_Due to our magic songs___

_There's only one song__  
><em>_Left in my mind__  
><em>_Tales of a brave man__  
><em>_Who lived far from here__  
><em>_Now the bard songs are over__  
><em>_And it's time to leave__  
><em>_No one should ask you for the name of the one__  
><em>_Who tells the story___

_Tomorrow will take us away__  
><em>_Far from home__  
><em>_No one will ever know our names__  
><em>_But the bards' songs will remain__  
><em>_Tomorrow all will be known__  
><em>_And you're not alone__  
><em>_So don't be afraid__  
><em>_In the dark and cold__  
><em>_'Cause the bards' songs will remain__  
><em>_They all will remain___

_In my thoughts and in my dreams__  
><em>_They're always in my mind__  
><em>_These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men__  
><em>_And elves__  
><em>_Come close your eyes__  
><em>_You can see them, too_

As Ty Lee got closer Gi Jae turned to her and told her that they were almost to the Isle and should prepare to land.

Ty Lee wondered what that song was and why he seemed so sad when he sang it but decided to let it be.

When they got to land there was nothing there but the remains of a burned village, "Fire Nation," stated Gi Jae.

Then, out of nowhere it seemed, a large group of Fire Nation solders came, they surrounded the two travelers and prepared to attack, Gi Jae pulled out a large sword and took a battle stance. As he did this Ty Lee pulled out her small katana and was attacked by two of the solders, but was able to doge just in time. Three of them came at Gi Jae but he muscled his way out of there attacks. The two travelers fought till there were only three solders left, two went for Gi Jae, and the last went for Ty Lee.

Ty Lee easily defeated the solder using Ryu Sou Sen, as she turned to help her friend she watched as a sword pierced his chest and just before he died she saw him slay the last of the solders. She stood there and cried for an hour before she gave him a proper burial by pushing him out to sea in a longboat with his sword in his hands.

She would continue her journey alone.

**A/N: hey guys it's me look I have a lot going on in my life right now so this will have a complete mark or something because I need to put it on hiatus for awhile. So tell then see ya.**


	6. The Dark Truth

A/n: alright I'm back.

The Dark Truth

As she wandered the barren wasteland that was the Isle of Dragons Ty Lee stumbled into a small abandoned tavern. The smell of rotten fruit and spoiled dairy made her vomit, this place was all that remained of the once thriving village, and it would be what she would call home. She returned to the ship to gather what supplies wasn't burned to a crisp, among her new assets a few weapons, some old clothes Gi Jae had given to her so she didn't look like a "Fire rat" as he called it, a variety of dried meats and fruit, she was even lucky enough to find some pickled fruit.

As she dug through Gi Jae's things she stumbled upon old letters and music, one of which she recognized as the song Gi Jae had been singing before they got to the island, she turned it over and saw a note written on it, 'to the most beautiful girl in all the kingdoms, this song will forever hold my love for you and will let the world know of the love we shared before they took you from me, one day I hope we meet in the planes of Elysium, but that may have to wait before I die and join you forever in a deep embrace I must destroy those who sought to destroy my life and you my love…' she couldn't read any farther than that because the rest was smudged by what she assumed to be tears.

"That is sad, I wonder who wrote this?" Ty Lee thought out loud.

As she continued her search for supplies she came across gold and jewels and not much else. By the time she got back to her new 'home' the sun was going down and a full moon was coming up, tomorrow would be the day of black sun, the thought sent a shiver down her spine. "I wonder how Azula and Mai are doing. Maybe they are out looking for me." That thought put a smile on her face, her two bestest friends in the world looking for her, she could almost see it, Azula calling her name as they searched the entire Fire Nation for her, Mai kicking over rocks and asking in a monotone voice 'Ty Lee you there?', that made her laugh.

As she neared her new home she could already smell the foulness, "I guess tomorrow I should clean this dump up a bit." She said to herself with a sigh.

As she slept she dreamt of Nightsparrow and Feh Yin, they didn't seem to notice her, but that didn't bother her, they would only talk to her if they needed to, so she sat and listened to them talk.

"We should tell her."

"No we can't."

"Why not, she deserves to know."

"She is not ready yet. Give her some more time to adjust to her life and train for a bit."

"If she finds out on her own it would be far worse than if we told her."

"I know, but she is the one I've spent eons looking for if she learns the truth then this stupid war they fight will look like a school yard quarrel between children."

"It could also stop this damned war."

"Not at her level of skill, she would only get herself killed or worse, she could get the last Dragon Queen killed."

At this point Feh Yin started to whisper something into Nightsparrow's ear, "Child how long have you been listening?"

"Not to long."

"Tell me what you heard."

"Something about I need more training and the war being ended."

"Is that all you got from what you heard?"

"Well I did hear something about a Dragon Queen."

This sent a look of panic on Nightsparrow's face, "Do you know anything about the Dragon Queen?"

"N-no should I?"

"No, no you shouldn't. Leave us now we need to discuss your training in privet."

With a wave of his hand the dream disintegrated and she awoke in her new home, "That was wired; I wonder what they were talking about."

After waking and eating she went about her day cleaning the run down tavern she was staying in, not yet aware that she was being watched, till the blade was at her throat.

"Don't bother screaming, there is not a sole within a thousand leagues of this place." Came a muffled voice from behind her.

Quickly and without thinking she stabbed the stranger with her hands in several pressure points causing them to drop their weapon and allow her to reach for hers, but before she could reach them the stranger picked up his blade with his good hand and meet her blow with a parry.

For hours their blades meet blow for blow, Ty Lee's arms were growing tired from the fight, yet the stranger seemed unaffected by the fight. Finally he spoke, "You are well trained in sword play, but you are no master. Not yet anyways… child." That word, she had heard it many times before but from where, she wondered.

"Who are you?" she screamed at the man, "Why are you attacking me?"

"If you know not who I am then you a dumber than you look, child."

That word again, she knew she had heard it before but she just could not place it, and so their battle continued, but now she was on the defense. His blows were fast and accurate; she received several scratches but nothing major. After a while she dropped her sword and raised her hands in defeat. "You win, you win, what do you want you can have it just let me live." She said her arms feeling like they were on fire, but the man took nothing and instead started laughing, "What's so funny, I said you won and can take whatever you would like just please leave me alone.

"Dear child I want nothing of yours, I am here to train you. Now hurry and eat so your mussels can relax, and you have some more energy, we will have to wait till the time of black sun is over to continue your training anyway."

This confused her even more, "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

The man removed his mask to revel his face, "I am Nightsparrow, child and I will be training you in the ways of the sword." He replied with a smug grin, "Now eat, you will need your strength."

A/n: and cliff hanger hope you guys in joy this. Tell next time see ya.


	7. this is not good by

Hello this is the author, I would like to say that yes I am still alive, second is that I am stopping this story here, maybe one day I will come back and continue from where I left off, but not likely as I have lost inspiration for this story, if anyone would like to pick this story up just let me know and you can have it. After my long break from writing fan fiction I will have a new story by the end of next week most likely, and hope to have new chapters on a regular schedule, if all goes well I may have the first chapter done by morning.


End file.
